Counterpart Conflict
by Overwatch Trooper 12
Summary: What does it feel like to want something so badly but realize you can't reach it from just where you're standing now? Alisa wants her true love but just how much will she have to go through to grasp hold of it? What sort of deep thoughts and obsticles will keep her back from reaching that goal of fufillment? Most of all, what sort of lesson will she be taught to get that success?


**Author's Note: Alright, before I go any further, I'll need to explain something. By now, many people have read fanfics that seem similar to this, but I must tell you, that I'm sort of not doing this for sheer enjoyment. I have been struggling to write this for awhile now, just to get it out of my system (especially the middle part of the story). However, now that I have thought about it for some time, I realize that this is a good opportunity to express some topics that are touchy to talk about but can be greatly understood once acknowledged. I myself am having a tough time right now with one of these things.**

 **So, here is what I have to offer. Hope nobody takes this the incorrect way. This story contains inappropriate content so read at your own risk and if you plan our writing a story review, please be serious in what you say. It's very likely that I WILL NOT write another story as "detailed" as this again.**

* * *

 **COUNTERPART CONFLICT**

 **OVERWATCH TROOPER 12**

 **FICTION M**

* * *

Alisa was nervous. As a matter of fact, she was always nervous when she saw her distant crush. She had known him for some time now but Alisa herself has never gained enough momentum or courage to show him how she really feels.

"Now he is with some other girl and for all I know, she could be impressing him more than I ever will."

The brown haired girl grew quiet, even though she had attracted the attention of a few more of her teammates in the garage. She stared at her blond haired team captain, who was joking around with a few other girls in front of her. The Firefly Commander frowned as she stared at Kay's magnificent form.

The leaders appearance and body gave off a feeling of strong attraction to all of the opposite gender. Already, a few boys have asked her out just because of her looks alone. Not to mention that her tight clothing added up to the captains overall youth. By far, Alisa wasn't the best looking girl in the whole school. By some people's standards, she was probably below average, consisting none of the traits that Kay or some of the other girls possessed. She was much more shorter and didn't have any of the desirable features that any of her other peers have. The small freckles on her face added up to the complete picture.

Beside being a tank commander on the old Panzerkraft Team, Alisa felt like she was nothing more than a Joe Average Girl with problems. Saunders had lost to Ooarai just a few months ago and the school is still getting frowned down upon by the tournament league for using unnecessary tactics to gain the upper hand in the match. Most of the blame was put upon Alisa for her dirty trick.

"Blast! It's no use. I'll never get Takashi to like me." she cursed to herself.

"Only with that attitude you won't get him." said a familiar voice.

The shorter girl shifted herself around to see Naomi chewing her gum and crossing her arms as usual. Alisa groaned and drew nearer.

"Were you ease dropping on everything that I was saying?" Alisa asked with suspicion.

"No, it's just that everything that your saying is loud enough to attract attention to yourself." Naomi replied.

Another bad thought came to mind: her temper was very unsteady. She realized that all the girls she knew that had boyfriends were very calm and extremly loyal to their spouse. On the opposite end of that self controlled pole was Alisa and she kept on remembering all the incidents that she had in her tank that revealed those traits. She cursed at her Driver for not going faster, she yelled at her Loader for not reloading fast enough and she scolded her Gunner for not being able to hit the target head on the first shot while the Sherman Firefly was in motion.

"Oh, that makes things even worse than before." Alisa mopped.

"What has been getting into you? You have been very snappy lately."

"It's him, my dear love!"

Naomi sighed knowing well who Alisa was referring to. No doubt it was same person that she has been referring to for two years straight.

"This is about that Takashi guy that you like, right?"

"Cut it out! He is not just some guy! He is the most magnificent boy that I've ever laid eyes on."

Naomi couldn't help but to yawn. It seemed like her friend kept saying the same old thing over and over again.

"Is he that magnificent?" Naomi smirked.

Alisa made a sour face at her close teammate, "Oh, you're not helping me."

"Listen, I'm sure that there are better boys out there besides Takashi that would be happy to meet you."

"I bet that they are not as good as Takashi, though."

The Gunner placed a hand against her cheek and looked casually at Alisa. "Why are you so jealous about who he thinks is better?"

Alisa gritted her teeth at the question. "She seems so fake! Always trying to look as 'beautiful' as she can. I bet she doesn't even know that she looks like a clown."

"Is that the only reason why your holding a grudge against her?" Naomi asked.

"No no. There's way more than just that!" Alisa exclaimed.

"Why don't you please follow me outside." Naomi said pointing for the main door.

The world outside was very cold. It was always cold in Japan during January, but it was something a little more. The freezing temperature didn't fit well with Alisa's already snappy attitude and her short clothing. The two looked around the campus to ensure that nobody had followed them.

"This is getting old. All that you have been doing lately is complain about how your not good enough."

The girl with the ponytails became irritated once she heard this. "Well, I'd like to see you be in my shoes for one day and see what it feels like to be me."

"Have you ever thought about trying to impress him with any your skills yet? I'm sure that he would be thrilled to know how skillful you are as a girl."

"Well, he knows that I'm on the tankery team."

Naomi sighed again, "That's not enough, though. If you want Takashi to be yours, then your going to need to show him your skills even more. Prove to him that pure knowledge and interest in something much more fulfilling is better than beauty."

The shorter girl thought deeply to herself. Even though she was sharing a role as the second highest role on the team, she needed to express herself further than that in order to gain Takashi's true trust. It had to be something that showed that she was worthy for his presence.

"First off, what do you think would be something good for me?"

"I think you should stop worrying about him and forget about this whole thing." Naomi immediately answered.

"Not like that! I mean, like what do you see me good at doing?"

"If you ask me, then I think that your good in the field of leadership. The real problem is that I have seen you get out of control sometimes and lose your composure."

"Hmmp. Right." Alisa mumbled.

The taller brown haired adolescent lifted a finger, "However, that is something that you can easily change."

"How!? Ain't I who I am?"

"See, that right there. That's one thing that you must work on: Your spastic behavior. Another thing that you need to work on is having a cool head in tense situations. Too many times I have seen you do this."

The shorter girls face became slightly downcast, coming to realization of all the flaws that she contained. Naomi placed one of her hands on her head.

"Yes, it is hard to recognize some of your personal problems. But know this, you can change those things and become a better person."

Alisa turned back to her friend. "Could you help me, if you can, fix my errors and make me a better person?"

Naomi raised an eyebrow to the sudden request. She had never seen her close teammate ever that submissive before but she knew well that deep inside Alisa was determined to reach her goal.

"You want me to be your trainer?" Naomi asked, "Are you really sure about that."

Alisa nodded, "Of course, you appear to know more about how I act more than my own teammates."

"Okay. Looks like you've got yourself a deal."

The two exchanged handshakes before returning to the garages. The next day was Saturday, a perfect day for training and with another match coming in the following week. In one night, Alisa had constructed herself a list to present to Naomi, listing off all the things she need to work on. When Naomi was looking over the list, she stopped reading the paper once she had reached the halfway point. She turned the paper towards her friend.

"What are 'Wild Thoughts' supposed to be? I don't understand."

Alisa's face turned red around the cheeks. "Well, you see, I sort of think about...things...which, make me do-"

"Hold!" Naomi suddenly interrupted turning flush in the cheeks as well, "You don't have to speak any more about the subject. I think I know too well about what you mean."

"Yeah. Your input on the subject?"

"I'll try and think about that, but let us focus on one of these others things first. I'd like to focus on your problem with staying cool."

The two walked into the tank garages and packed themselves inside of Alisa's M4A1 Sherman. Besides herself and Naomi, Alisa's Loader and Driver were inside of the operating machine as well. After being guided out to the nearby training course, a shot rang out from behind the thick foliage. The blast shook the entire compartment of the Sherman and the earth next to it.

"What the hell was that!" Alisa shouted.

Peering out of the edge of the commander's hatch, she spotted the gun of another Sherman pop out of the bushes. The tank was being operated by Kay and a few other girls as well.

"What are your next instructions, Commander?!" shouted the tanks Loader.

"I.. uh... Get us out of here! Drive the other way!" Alisa shouted.

Just as she wished, the tank was soon driving at top speeds, leaving Kay in the dust. After awhile, the other Sherman finally caught up and began firing at them.

"They're coming back! Shoot them! ATTACK!"

"Where? They aren't in front of us Commander?" Naomi said while checking off a box on a clipboard in her lap.

"There ah... Just shoot them already damnit!"

Before Naomi can even turn her gun towards the direction of the shooting, Kay's Sherman fired a shell straight into their tank first, resulting in the M4A1 being immobilized. Everyone inside Alisa's tank was shaken up and staring at the commander as she shivered. With anger in her face, she turned to Naomi, who was marking off another mark on the clipboard.

"Why didn't you shoot them!" she exclaimed, "You let them shoot us first!"

Naomi closed her eyes and handed the clipboard to her friend, who snatched it out of her grasp. Skimming over the content of the list, she growled.

"What's all this crap about me failing for!?" Alisa yelled slamming down the clipboard.

"You can't succeed without failing. Now, from what you saw, you have pretty much failed all of those scenarios on that list."

"I still think this is stupid." Alisa muttered.

"Want my help or not?" Naomi snapped.

Alisa grew quiet, realizing that she was at the mercy of Naomi's rules. "Fine, could we do it again?"

"As many times as we need to. I want to make sure that you are ready for the match."

Alisa felt relived knowing that she had more than one chance to retry her errors. For the rest of the morning and the entire day, Alisa retried again and again to complete her goals. Even though she grunted, shouted, yelled and even cried a little, she managed to complete each goal down the list.

"I think we are pretty much done with the list, right?" Alisa asked that Saturday Evening.

"Not quite. We've still got one more goal to conquer." Naomi replied circling the spot on the paper with her pen.

After asking for the goal, Naomi gave the clipboard to Alisa. When she noticed what was written on the paper, her whole body suddenly began to shake.

 **NEXT GOAL(S) TO ACCOMPLISH - FIX WILD THOUGHTS & MAINTAIN CONCENTRATION IN COMBAT**

"I might need a lot of advice for this one." Alisa said.

"Why would you say that?" Naomi wondered.

"It's because I can't control these thoughts. They just...run through me like adrenaline."

Naomi stood next to the wall behind her. "Well, all I can probably say to you is try to avoid any elements that causes you to think about these fantasies."

"I don't hang out around boys very often, so would that help?"

"Yes, but there is just more than that. You will likely need to limit many things that contain that sort of content."

She knew well enough that Naomi knows what was best for and Alisa took her friends word. After the two have departed, Alisa went straight to her dorm and jumped on her computer. She began to enable various features on her desktop to block content that was considered inappropriate. She went on with her quest by taking down elements in her room that might distract her of her goal of being better.

When it was time for bed, she tucked herself underneath the bed sheets and looked out the frosty cold winter and the streetlight outside her dorm. For some reason, she couldn't help but to slowly guide her hand under the sheets and begin to massage the region between her legs, which caused herself to gasp suddenly in surprise.

"Oh, that does feel nice." she whispered to herself.

She gazed up at the ceiling of her dorm, which appeared to be dark, even though almost lamp in her room was kept on rubbing the soft spot between herself and began breathing heavily. Finally, her eyes then fused shut as she began to scratch her leg. "No! I must resist. Have power, Alisa. Have power."

After she said that, she turned over on her side and tried to fall asleep. The next day, Sunday, was even colder than the day before. Today it was snowing and most of the campus was covered in ankle deep January snow. Much like the day before, Naomi, Alisa, Kay and Alisa's crew treaded through the cold to the tankery garages for another day of practice. As Kay was getting the tanks situated, Naomi took Alisa aside with her.

"Did you do what I've asked?"

Alisa shivered, "Yep. Blocked some of my internet search locations and removed some distracting elements in my room. All of the things that you have suggested for me to do."

The brown haired girl smiled, "Very nice. We are definitely improving, but we still have two more days to cover what we need to cover." "Right, excuse me for a moment." Alisa said dismissing herself.

"Don't take too long." Naomi called.

Alisa had the sudden urge to want to touch herself. Oddly enough, she had never wanted to do it in the first place, but thoughts from afar were clouding her sub-conscience. Once she was outside, she presumed her activities that she was engaging in the night before. She knelled down low to the ground and sat herself in the snow while pushing her legs outward to rest in the cold.

"Gah! This is nuts." she hissed as her thighs and butt rubbed against the white particles on the ground.

The freezing snow began to coll her body from its high temperature. Under her clothes on the other hand, her body heat was keping a constant flow of hot energy throughout her lower pelvis. Her stomach felt as if it was in a knot and her posture became much more poorer as she slouched over in the snow. Slowly, Alisa guided her hand under her skirt and began pinching herself in tiny doses.

Almost all at once, she clasped her hand under her skirt against her leg, remembering well her goal at hand. She jumped up and returned to the garage, still shivering from the cold air and the wet ground. As Alisa climbed her way up to the top of Sherman, Naomi and the rest of the crew noticed that the bottom of Alisa's skirt and back legs were wet.

"What happened?"

"Oh, I just tripped on the way here. That's all." she chuckled.

Once everyone was tucked inside of the metal American monster, the girls stormed back out into the cold. Naomi equipped her clipboard and pen like yesterday and Alisa slid her gloves on.

"Okay, lets see what we've learned here."

Alisa drove deep into the white thicket before stopping. A moment after she ordered for the Sherman to halt, a random shot flew past the tank and blew away a nearby patch of tree's.

"Where are they!?" shouted the Loader.

Alisa silently stood up in the vehicle and peeked outside. Kay's tank was coming up fast.

"Driver!" she exclaimed, "Shift left and drive into the thicket."

Naomi's head darted in Alisa's direction. "Wait. You would be driving us straight into the treeline."

"Indeed. Naomi, focus your sights at the target behind us." Alisa ordered again.

"Roger that!"

The M4A1 Sherman rushed into the tree's, causing Kay to lose sight of Alisa's vehicle all at once. She ducked into her Sherman and instructed her team to follow them.

"Driver! Back us up into the white lining and make sure you turn the gun to our rear, understand?"

The Sherman kicked a cloud of mud and sleet into the air before reversed into the bushes to the right of it, hiding itself and it's long cannon in the natural cover. It didn't take long before Kay's Sherman to catch up with them.

"Loader, prepare a round for the cannon." Alisa instructed coldly.

"Right away, Commander!"

"Naomi, get ready with the gun. They will be coming up anytime now."

Excellent perception and exact timing led to a white flag popping out of Kay's Sherman, which surprisingly caught the engine on fire as well from the force. The girls inside Alisa's Sherman cheered as their Commander leaned back against the radio's and heaved a heavy sigh. Naomi turned back and leaned against the gunner seat.

"That was impressive. I have never seen you so determined before." Naomi commented.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Alisa laughed.

After another five rounds of sweet success in a row, Alisa was deemed worthy for leadership in the match against Pravda that Tuesday. Kay came forward and gave Alisa the permission to be the temporary Team Captain for the games, which she took very honorably.

"I can assure you that I will lead Saunders University High to victory!" she saluted proudly.

When she returned to her dorm later that night, she flung herself onto her bed and stretched her limbs over the covers. She closed her eyes and chuckled to herself. Right as she was about to dose off, there was a beeping sound coming from her computer.

"Huh? A Message?" she wondered, "Who wants to be talking to me this late at night?"

AS she sat down at her desk, she pressed on the power button on her screen, which was in it's typical sleep mode. When it flashed on, there was one new message in her e-mail inbox. Clicking on the button, a letter posted on the screen. The first thing she noticed was a familiar name in bold letters.

"Takashi." Alisa said quietly.

* * *

Hello there, Alisa-san.

I just wanted to PM you real quick and say that I overheard one of your friends say you were promoted to Team Captain for the game coming up this Tuesday. I wanted to congratulate you on your temporary role and wanted to say that I will be attending the game to watch you and your team win against that Pravda Girls School.

From all of the talk that has been going around about your sudden promotion has appeared to have raised your expectations tenfold and it seems like you are more popular now and the most popular student on campus, or at least to me it seems like that is whats happening. Anyways, I will be rooting you guys on in the game and wish you the best of luck.

Sincerely,

 **Takashi**

* * *

"Amazing!" Alisa sang aloud, "He does see me after all."

She hummed a happy tune to herself as she went over to the Search tab on the monitor, but was stopped short of the Internet Options tab on the top right. A voice in the back of her head kept on yelling at her to stop, which caused Alisa to ponder. She breathed in and blinked a few times before boldly clicking on the Internet Options tab and unlocking all the sights that she placed under the blocked sites section. The next hour, she spend with her eyes skimming wildly at the computer screen at various attractive boys on the internet images.

"I'm sure that there isn't anything to fear. It's just boys, right?"

The hours flew by and before she knew it, her bedtime had arrived. After changing into her night cloths, she fell asleep in the comfort of her warm flannel sheets. The following day flew by too, but Alisa was much more easily distracted, getting into small confusing trances which she had difficulty breaking out of. Naomi took note of this and felt uneven about Alisa's loose decision making. The worst, though, was yet to come.

Monday Night and Alisa decided to get bed early, in order to be ready for tomorrow morning, where she and the other members of the tankery team must wake up at 4:30 AM and catch the nearest school transport for the battlefield. For some reason, she didn't feel like wearing anything to bed, so she decided to go to sleep wearing no clothes on her body. At first, she had trouble trying to fall asleep but after a long half an hour of trying, she closed her eyes shut, unaware of her hands touching her breasts.

When she opened her eyes for a second time, she standing in front of a large cheering crowd, who were going crazy over Alisa's victory. She felt like a queen, triumphing over all possible odds that stood in her way. To add up to the overall excitement, Takashi himself was holding her in his arms. Out of nowhere, the crowd's cheering ceased and all was mute, except for his and her breathing.

"Why don't you come over to my place tonight?" he asked.

"That sounds swell, sweetheart." Alisa said.

The world around the two grew black and when the lights did return, it was coming from single purple lamp that was right next to a bed that she was laying down on. She looked forward and sat up, realizing that Takashi was slouched over at the foot of the bed.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Oh, it's something that shouldn't really be concerned about right now." her lover said in a deep and serious tone.

Alisa crawled over to him on her hands and knees and took hold of his shoulders, rubbing both of them with her hands.

"You seem tense. Let me see what's wrong-"

Her eyes stretched to the sides of her face when she gazed upon what Takashi was so worried about. Coming out from his pelvis was a large green tank nozzle that stretched a good four feet in front of his face and body. Alisa slid backwards onto the bed when he turned around holding the tip of the cannon in his firm grasp. The girl rose an arm and pointed at his hanging part.

"Is your...a...a...a..."

"I told you not to look." Takashi said in a hush voice.

Alisa gulped, her eyes still glued on the enormous appendage coming out of Takashi's lower body. A small grunt that came from his mouth caused Alisa to creep over and poke at the cannon with one finger. She didn't stop there. Alisa went further by rubbing it up and down with her finger and then with one hand.

"Easy please, Alisa-san. Let's not get too carried away here-"

"It's skin." she uttered in awe, "It feels like human skin."

When Takashi tried his best to swipe her hand off of his tactical body part, she grabbed hold of it with both hands, causing the boy to freeze up and breath slowly and deep. Alisa kept hold of his piece and rubbed its barrel.

An evil grin formed on her lips, "Oh, I wonder if..."

Without warning, she pushed her newly prized boyfriend down on his back with unusual strength. He watched with great worry as the girl in front of him grabbed his part and rub it against her face and cheeks like a cloth. Then, she opened her mouth and press her lips on top of the end.

"No. Wait. Stop it." He begged.

There was no stopping Alisa after that. She moaned softly and closed her eyes while moving her head up and down. She was determined to feel the whole thing. Takashi too lost control and rested his head on the bed, wrapping his hands and arms around the back of her neck. This kept going for a full minute until the boy felt something rising from inside him.

"I beg you to...knock it...off..."

She didn't listen but instead, moved her mouth more rapidly over the barrel. All of a sudden, Alisa's eyes flashed open as an explosion boomed in her face. Something odd was filling her mouth. It began to puff up her cheeks and caused her eyes to roll back in her head. Takashi groaned as Alisa sucked. She emitted an odd muffled sound as liquid began leaking from the space in her lips and leak down her chin uncontrollably. Tears began to pour of her eyes as she swallowed the contents in her mouth. At last, she reached her breaking point and with one noisy gag, emptied her stomach onto the floor next to her bed.

"My goodness. Why are you so desperate!?"

Alisa blinked at the gloppy mess on the floor and stuttered, "It...it's white."

Slowly, she rose up and fell on the bed again, staring up at the darken ceiling of the room they were in.

"I want more." she said and began to frantically remove her cloths.

Takashi got up and began to back towards the door behind him. By the time Alisa was fully undressed and lying on her stomach, Takashi had opened the door.

"Wait! Don't go!" Alisa cried with exaggeration.

"What is wrong with you? You are out of control."

"Come on. There's a whole M4 Sherman to attack right here." she snickered.

Her eyes were now a full milky white as her pupils had completely dissapeared from view. Takashi felt a great temptational urge coming on as he stared at Alisa's bottom that was sticking in the air at him. He didn't even realize that he had stepped away from the door and had approached closer to Alisa's body.

"I've been having a little trouble with my exhaust system lately. Mind if you clear it out for me?"

"Eh..."

He lost control of his will power and pushed his cannon into Alisa's anus. The girl cried out in pain and took hold of the covers under her small body. Sensing her sudden yelp, he slowed down and rotated his part gently. Both of the two were now engaged in a rhythm of sharp moans. Eventually, the boy went in deeper until he felt like he was going to hurt his new girlfriend on accident.

"Almost clear!" Alisa yelled, "A little more!"

"You realize that you are only hurting yourself." Takashi warned.

She wasn't listening. She was too preoccupied with the lovely cannon that was inside her waste tract. At last, a massive feeling of pressure dissapated from the short girls body as another explosion sounded the room. A thick rattling sensation came from inside the girl as a foul odor leaked out of her. The feeling was too much for the boy as he exited from her immediately after, following by a rush of white liquid that he emitted from inside of her. By now, the foul smell filled the room as Takashi covered his mouth and nose with both hands.

"Ahhh. Yes, the blockage is finally cleared out." Alisa muttered in pleasure.

"You are disgusting!" Takashi proclaimed.

Alisa frowned and placed a hand on her hip, "What? Is my exhaust stink too much for you or something?"

"You are very unstable, Alisa-San. It's best that you control the temptation."

Alisa's playful attitude disappeared. She felt a sense of betrayal crawling up her spinal column.

"But I thought that we...were together?"

"This isn't right." Takashi protested once more, "We aren't even married and we are doing these-"

He was interrupted by Alisa grasping his wet gun. Angered now by his words, she fiercely licked the inside of the nozzle, causing the boy to fidget with his feet. The girl slurped up the remaining drips from the tip and scowled at her lover, who now seemed liked a bitter enemy to her sight.

"We're young! We might never get this chance even again! Now, touch me."

"I cannot do that. It's not right, what I have done before. This is reserved for the future! Understand that it's primal lust."

"My ass it is!" she yelled and smashed her breasts on both sides of his cannon piece.

Whatever happens, Alisa was truly determined to get her wish. It almost appeared as if the male was the one being dominated by his counterpart. While Takashi himself was going through his own stages of pain and pleasure, Alisa was focused on getting another explosion, only this time, she wanted her whole face to experience the blast rather than her taste buds. Gripping her teeth on the nozzle, she reached her arms around to hold her lover and restrained him from fleeing. Without showing any resistance, the boy placed both hands on her head and massaged his fingers in her hair, undoing both ponytails.

"Your so wonderful." she moaned under the muffling suckling.

"There is no going back after this." he said grimly.

This further deepened Alisa's irritable behavior and resulted in her placing her tongue deeper into the barrel, making sure that she got every inch o the inside that she can reach with her muscle. He didn't warn her of the flow that was coming up and decided to refuse to inform her, feeling that she would never stop her hungry craving for him. Alisa dipped her head to see inside the hot nozzle hole, only to see a splash of clear liquid drench her whole face and spray her open eyes. Screaming from the intense burning, she fell backwards and off of the bed. The floor didn't stop break the fall, for she felt like she was going to fall forever, never stopping to grasp onto her dearest love again.

"Come back!" she wailed, "I need you! I can't function without you!"

Even though she was blinded from the juices and deaf by her cries, she could make out a voice from afar that sounded like one of her close friends saying, "You've asked for it and now you've received it." over and over. This one bit drove her mad.

Then, all of a sudden, she could see. The face closest to hers this time was Naomi's, who was at her bedside with two others. Alisa gripped tightly to her bed sheets; she had returned to the real world and her Takashi was nowhere to be found.

"What has gotten into you, Alisa-san?" Naomi asked.

The smaller girl below her curled up and stared at her pillow that her head was resting on, guilty of her nightly amusement.

"What do you mean?" she returned in a faint voice.

"Half of the hall can hear you down here screaming for more."

Alisa nervously chuckled, "Oh, thats nothing. I just was having a bad dream I guess."

The other three looked at one another before they decided to go back to sleep. Once they had left, Alisa kicked all of the covers off of her body and started to investigate the moist sensation that had wrapped her body. Besides her whole body covered in perspiration, her lower underside was soaked by the fluids that had shot out of her during the night. A very strong smell was also stuck in the sheets that indicated that the mess created was not by mistake.

"Oh god. I can't believe that this happened to me." she mumbled.

When 4:30 in the morning came around, Alisa was slow getting out of bed, considering the fact that she could barely fall asleep again after she had been awoken the first time by her friends. She had to first clean herself after sticking to her sheets, but while in the bath hall, she couldn't help but to stay away from the other girls. It felt like her nakedness was shaming her. Getting dressed too felt like a struggle to her for some unknown reason. On the train ride, she sat alone, not wanting to be disturbed by anyone while rested.

The battlefield was cold, just like anyway else in Japan during January. The temporarily elected Team Captain was standing quietly waiting for someone to address her with a question. Alisa had a pounding headache, but she knew that she had to push onward with the fight because of how much her team depended on her for victory against Pravda. Looking out at the sea of heads in the grandstands, she spotted two familiar faces looking at her from a distance. Surely enough, it was her lover and his girlfriend that he had took along with him.

The leaders mind gone blank after this, causing her to stand motionless where she was and thinking about all of the events that happened the night before. All the feeling and touching. It almost seemed to get the best of Alisa.

"Captain!? Can you hear me?" shouted a far away voice.

Having realizing Naomi was right in front of her face, Alisa jolted backwards and nearly fell back into the snow behind her.

"What has gotten into your head? You have been acting strange all morning long."

"Just tired thats all." Alisa yelped.

"Right. Well, whenever you think we should load up give us the word to do so."

For much of the beginning of the match, Saunders was having trouble fighting their nemesis. Most of it has been because of Alisa's loose decision making and indecisive choice making. To Naomi and Kay, it seems like Alisa was forgetting everything that she had been taught. Everything was becoming untangled, except for her calm attitude, which still prevailed despite the chaos of losing one friendly tank after another to Pravda.

Standing on a high snowy ridge, Alisa watched through her binoculars as Katyusha's T-34-85 came trucking through the white hills and heavy fog patches. The girl sighed and slid herself back into the vehicle, staring blankly at the metal walls of the turret.

Perhaps, we can take out the target down there." she instructed to her team.

"I've got eyes on the target." reported the Gunner.

"The shell is loaded and ready." said the Loader.

There was a slight hesitation as the girls turned backwards to see why their Commander had gone dark. She was, of course, too busy touching herself to even acknowledge the fact that her team was waiting for her orders.

"Yes, that is good right there." she whispered while staring at the rear of the enemy T-34-85 in the distance.

"Commander, we just lost visual of target." reported the Gunner from within the M4A1 Sherman.

Coming back to reality, Alisa sighed and ducked back inside of her vehicle, ordering her Radio Operator to tune in to the allied frequency.

"Lets see if we can find anyone else thats still alive out there." she said turning the knobs on the transmitter.

Everyone was quiet until the operator had received a signal from another tank. The Operator finally got words coming through the signals.

"Yes, come in." said the girl.

"We need a fire team to fall back to Sector E7. We are picking up a lot of unknown disturbance in that area."

"Right. We will be there as soon as we can, over."

Alisa was silent the whole way to the designated location. The unsettling feeling of guilt began to boil up again inside of the commander. Slowly one step at a time she began to lose concentration and placed her forehead against the steel case of the inside Sherman turret. before she knew it, she grabbing herself in a different region of her body. Hearing a roar in the distance, she frantically grabbed the periscope and stared through the sights to inspect the noise. The common sound of cannon fire began to drown out the commanders thoughts.

"Takashi."

"Enemy's spotted at our nine!" shouted the gunner, "Orders, Commander?!"

Alisa hesitated for a good five seconds before she was able to utter a word. "Fire! Take them out!"

"Commander. That's our-"

"Shoot it! Shoot it and make it..."

The girls inside the M4A1 witnessed Alisa go into a stage of insanity as she began to rub herself uncontrollably, even though she still kept on giving instructions.

"Keep concentrated fire on it and steer us to the fire!"

"Steer us to the fire?" said the driver in confusion.

"No to the right! Get us to the..."

Everything seemed like a blur to the girl now. Whizzing past her were thoughts of desire and obsession: Victory, love, popularity and lust. It was too much for her to handle, too much for her to control. Losing sight of her goal, Alisa scowled and stared at the target in front of her, which to her was nothing more than a colored smudge. Unaware that she was now sobbing, she stood up and undid the opening hatch, throwing her arms up and out of the vehicle. Gnashing at her teeth and unstably attempting to stay standing, Alisa yelled.

"Victory or not, he will be mine!"

There was an explosion so massive that it threw the girl back down into her vehicle as it came to a shrieking grind in the snow. When the white clouds had cleared, everyone looked through the haze to find out what had happened. Sticking out of the wrecked debris was a white flag strapped to an automatic pole that was waving over Saunders' Flag Tank. It was over...She had crushed her opportunity.

"What has she done?" Kay wondered still dazed as to what has happened just a moment earlier.

"She didn't just shoot our own vehicle, did she?" Naomi asked.

"Commander, we just hit our allied tank." said the nerve racked Gunner.

When the M4A1 Crew turned back to see what was going on with Alisa, all they got was a horrified facial expression full of tears and devastation. She realized that it was that one slip that had led her to her demise. She knew well that Takashi and his current girlfriend was watching and she knew that they were both exchanging humiliating snickers at what they have just witnessed. The Temporary Captain curled up and wept into her knees.

Shortly after returning back to the tank holding area for Saunders, Alisa was sure that she was going to get the furious rejection of the whole team pressed onto her once she emerged from her Sherman. She was indeed rejected, but not with words. Instead with the staring eyes. Without another word, she walked around to the other side of the garages and slumped herself down against the wall. She felt as if someone was writing hateful words over her head. When she looked up to see who was looming over her, she saw her two leaders staring down at her face intensely. As always, Kay spoke first.

"What in the world happened out there? You were doing so good until-"

"I'm not perfect!" shouted the other girl in return, "I can master anything except for my own craving for him!"

Kay raise an eyebrow and looked at Naomi, who was placing a hand over her own face. "Were you two up to something?"

The short haired girl sighed. "Yes. I gave her some advice on how to stop her radical thoughts about her secret lover, but apparently, it did not work the way I expected for it to work out."

Realizing that there was no other way around it, Alisa slowly came to a shaky stand.

"I have a confession to make, Naomi-sama."

Stunned alone by being called sama rather than san, she waited for Alisa's reply.

"Remember how you told me do the things you said about blocking out all those fantasy things."

"Oh, you didn't, did you?" Naomi groaned.

Alisa began crying even harder when she heard the response. "Yes! I did and I have let you all down! I am so sorry that I had let all of you down!"

The two other girls were silent. They didn't know what to say of it; whether or not the punishment against their teammate should be heavy or not for their schools lost. Even though they felt deeply dissapointed at their friend, they felt sorry for her too.

"It was probably best if you left the Captain Role up to me, Alisa. It would have been more beneficial towards our schools victory."

Alisa sniffed before looking up again, "Yes. I suppose you're correct about that. But it still doesn't fix what I have started."

"You caused us to still lose in the competition though? Were you doing something in the tank that made you lose focus."

This question rattled the girls mind. She knew deep down that if her leaders were to find out about her careless actions. Alisa didn't even notice that she was stuttering out loud and frantically looking in the direction of the tanks.

"Are you up to something?" Kay asked suspiciously.

The girls eyes widened. "No no no. Up to something? Ha! Oh no no."

Without hesitating to do so, Naomi walked away to search for Alisa's other crew member. Still on the ground, shaking like crazy, Alisa began asking Kay repeatedly what she was going to do. Kay said that she didn't know. A few minutes later and Naomi returned with Alisa's Loader following her.

"Tell me the truth now. What did your commander do in her vehicle that caused her to stumble." Naomi asked in an irritated voice.

The two other girls stared at one another for a moment before the Loader began to speak.

"Our Captain was focused for most of the battle we were observing the enemies flag tank. We were waiting for the orders to engage but our commander was too busy..."

"I think that is enough info. Thank you." Naomi said.

The Loader took one last look at Alisa's terrified face before joining back up with the others. Naomi sighed and looked at Kay and then back to Alisa, who was beginning to cry once more.

"I'm sorry, my friend, but I feel that I cannot help you any further with this one."

"No why!?" Alisa shouted.

Naomi breathed in and continued, "Look. I've tried to help you, but I feel that you have made the decision to ignore all of my help for one boy. It's just ridiculous how much this has costed us."

The troubled commander sitting on the ground gasped at the answer. Not only was she helpless from the guilt of Saunders' defeat but she was also refused the help she needed to overcome her cursed thoughts. She jumped up and ran for the foliage, avoiding the other two's calls to return. The girl kept running until she was clear out from the battlefield, where she fell in the bushes and sobbed.

"All my dreams are ruined! There is no reason for me to love anymore!"

Eventually, the girl tired herself out and fell asleep. When she came to again, the world around her was getting dark. The burning sun was beginning to set on the fury red and purple horizon and the clouds were illuminating with a firey orange glow. In the dimmed twilight, the girl emerged slowly from cover and looked at the world around her. The earth was becoming dark and the black tree limbs were dangling suspiciously over the dying light.

"What time is it? I wonder if they had left without me?"

She remembered right away what happened and decided to keep moving, forgetting about all the broken promises that were left behind her. Once clearing the battlefield completely, she made her way by foot to a small village with a small train station. As she sat under the light, she gazed around at the empty streets and sighed.

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about them anymore or anyone else anymore."

After some time had passed, she noticed the distant far off lights of a train coming towards the station. Alisa didn't care whether where it went, she was now a runaway. While staring out the window of the desolate passenger cart, she thought that she could make out the distant Saunders and Pravda Carriers on the horizon. She closed her eyes and tried to forget about everything that had happened earlier that day.

Coming to again, Alisa was awaken by the train coming to a sudden halt. Lifting her head up, she smudged her face against the freezing window. Outside in the cold, the small lamplight's of a few street poles could be seen. Getting off the train, she stared up at the frozen sign above the stations ticket booth. Unable to read the frosted piece of wood, she made her way down a flight of steps and into the streets of a quiet neighborhood. As she walked by herself, shivering like an ice cube, she stumbled across a pamphlet on the ground that caught her attention.

The piece was an advertisement to encourage younger woman to increase their breast size, which Alisa dropped on the ground and stomped. She stood against a wall and shuffled her cold feet in the sidewalk snow. In her mind, she began to speak in lengthy sentences.

"I am lost. It doesn't seem to make sense how I can fail like that over something so simple. It seems like like all of my self efforts have failed and that there is no way that a solo individual like myself can conquer this...this injustice! There must be some way to contain this mess...this matter of trouble and distress. What am I doing here? Why do I isolate myself from all of my troubles? Why don't I ask for help? Is it too late for them to accept my apology?"

The girl lifted her downcast face towards the dark night sky, which was gleaming with stars and lights from the farthest reaches of the milky way. The breath taking sight captivated Alisa as she stopped standing against the wall and walked down the empty streets. She knew what was best for herself.

"I suppose that's its best that I make a living for myself."

In the part of the city that she was in, a typical schoolgirl such as herself saw a lot of shivering sights that would make any schoolgirl jump. Standing by a darkened light, she entered a building filled with troublesome looking people and asked for work. The next day was spent entirely on fixing up things for people, but had barely any money for a place to stay for the night, let alone for a few hours. All awhile she dreamed of the lovely food back on the Saunders School Vessel and how much of it she could help herself to without any limitations. Standing in the back door of an alley, she closed her eyes and groaned.

"I must go home and fix this. I must seek the shelter of others for my help. It's the best thing. What can be better than a warm place and good hospitality. Even if I'm kicked out of my position on the team, I still might be able to be in some class position of a lower rank."

Shortly after her shift was over, she grabbed her belongins, resigned and walked into the bright sunset. Night fell and after waiting another hour or so for another train to arrive, she made her way back to the ships, which were still waiting at the same place that they were sitting earlier that morning. When Alisa got back off again at the same stop she got on, she made her way by foot to the schools. She would be sure that there would be people out looking for her, but nobody that she knew could found in the streets looking for the twin pig tailed loser with freckles above her nose and tears in the eyes.

After the long and boring process of boarding the school vessel through the civilian entrance, she made her way to the Saunders campus. By this time, everyone was asleep, so Alisa figured that nobody would notice her apperance until morning. Slowly guiding her way through the darkened halls of the dormatory building, she made back to her room.

"The longest trip that I have ever embarked on by foot is over." she groaned quietly.

Tired and cold, she didn't even think about changing out of her clothes before wrapping herself in a cucoon of warm blankets and blacking out. She slept all night.

When dawn finally came, Alisa woke up early to see the rising sun. As morning progressed, she looked out her door to see if the coast was clear to go outside. She dreaded entering the tank garages, knowing what people were going to react to her apperance. With a few heavy breaths, sh bolted through the double doors. The first thing that happened was the feeling of someone grabbing her, not in anger but in reassurance. Alisa opened an eye to see the entire team surrounding her with a long banner.

"Where have you been!? We thought you were hurt!" Kay said.

"Oh, Kay-san. Aren't you supposed to be mad at me?"

"Mad at you?! We couldn't have been happier to see you!"

All the girls behind her we're watching the two. A reunitement celebration of some sort was set up in the garage in which all of the Tankery team has arrived to take part of. Alisa felt herself burst into tears and hug Kay, in which everyone awed. Naomi came forward just as Alisa was breaking away from her captains overpowering death hug.

"I can't believe this. You really didn't have to go through all of this trouble for me."

Naomi sighed while placing a hand on Alisa's hunched shoulder. "I know what's right for a friend, even if my friend has done something bad. I also want to apologize myself about yesterday's fued. I should have know better."

"Well, thank you...very much." said the commander.

"Not only are we going to give you a welcome home fest but we also wanted you to meet somebody you might find..."

Before finshing her sentence, Takashi himself appeared from behind one of the parked vehicles. Alisa's eyes widened and her mouth hung open as her crush came fully out of cover.

"Why...what a surprise to...to see you here." Alisa stuttered.

"I wanted to speak with you about what happened after yesterdays match."

Realizing that the girls had left their presense, the two sat on Alisa's M4A1 and began to talk to one another. Staring in through a window, the rest of the Saunders Team watched with anticipation.

"I'm still shocked about how much of this stuff was your idea, Naomi. Where did you find him."

"I feel that is something to keep secret. I'm waiting for the exact moment when she will jump right up from where she is sitting and fly right into his arms." Naomi said contentfully.

"Right. When is that exactly?" asked a girl from behind.

Seconds later, everyone at the window watched as Naomi's accurate predicition came true. She gave the orders to go inside and celebrate with the two.

"Oh my! Are they what I think they are?" Kay wondered with enthusiasm.

"Happy couple? Yes sir. I think she and I are back on our friendship and I think its best that she has her place restored on the team."

Kay squeaking with joy and ran inside to deliver the news. From a distance, Naomi spotted Takashi's old girlfriend glaring at them in the large chambers as they made music and celebrated. Having seen the Vice Commander from where she standing, the girl pouted at what she was witnessing.

"I am at a lost of words at such a thing. How does she get the love that she doesn't deserve?"

Naomi sat down on a box beside the girlfriend. "You know how a parent feels when they lose and find their children or if their child says sorry to something bad or acheives something swell, well that's sort of how I think Takashi feels and so do I. Why don't you join us?"

Having no other choice, she agreed and went inside where she sat down and watched as the party pressed on. Out of nowhere, the girlfriend noticed another girl sitting next to her in an all white uniform, which was something strange to see at Saunders. In her fair colored hands she was reading an old paper. Being a girl of that age, it seemed quite childish for a student of seventeen to be giggling at such an old and crumpled paper such as that one. Eventually, this sparked the girlfriends curiousity.

"Hmp. You appear to be really enjoying yourself with that paper." she said to the other girl, "What's the name of it?"

The girl in white turned towards the other and smiled warmly. Speaking in a sweet and comforting voice she replied, "It's called The Prodigal Son. It's the most beautiful story that I have ever laid eyes on."


End file.
